


Bloody Mary

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Supernatural, Starring You [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Sam and Dean are investigating the mysterious death of Stephen Shoemaker. Your relationship with Dean is heating up, but you're not sure what it all means, or what Dean wants out of it. If things could just calm down for a second, maybe you could figure it out, but when has life with the Winchesters ever been calm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Episode 5! I hope you've enjoyed the series so far, and I hope you'll love what comes next! Things are finally starting to heat up with Dean, but it's gonna be a bit of a rough start. ;) Let me know what you think with comments. They keep me committed. Basically I live off them, so you know, sustain me and what not. <3

Sam was twitching in his sleep, head flopping on the seat back as he dreamt. He was breathing fast and hard, and any idiot could see he was having a nightmare. Dean reached across to pat his chest and startle him out of it.

“Sam! Wake up!” He exclaimed, concern drawing his eyebrows together.

Sam bolted upright gasping and confused. He pushed himself back in his seat, straightening as he looked around, and the fog of sleep melted into awareness of his surroundings. Cold sweat matted his bangs to his forehead, and you leaned forward from the back seat to brush them back. Sam’s eyes focused on yours and you could see the guilt and fear roiling in them.

“Take it I was having a nightmare?” He asked, sounding breathless.

“Yeah.” You said quietly, dropping your hand to rest on the seat back. “Another one.”

“Hey, at least I got some sleep.” Sam mumbled with a tilt of his head, though the look on his face was anything but rested.

“You know, sooner or later we’re gonna have to talk about this.” Dean told Sam, and Sam looked out the window as he tried to avoid Dean’s eyes.

“Are we here?” Sam asked, changing the subject, visibly relieved when Dean allowed it.

“Yep. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio.” Dean announced with false cheer.

Sam grabbed the newspaper by his feet, and spread it out in his lap. There was an obituary circled, a forty-six-year-old man, average looking, smiled in the picture. Steven Shoemaker was a father of two, recently deceased under suspicious circumstances. It was as good a lead as any for a hunt.

“So what d’you think really happened to this guy?” Sam wondered.

“That’s what we’re gonna find out.” Dean answered with a confident smirk.

“Whatever it is, it’s _gotta_ be easier than a demon with a deadline on a plane, right?” You joked, and had to suppress a grin when Dean turned to you, brows raised with a frown.

“Why would you even say that?” He demanded, looking scandalized. “Are you _trying_ to jinx us?”

You couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out as you dropped your head onto the seat back, shoulders shaking.

“Come on, let’s go.” Dean said with fond exasperation.

You pulled yourself together and climbed out of the Impala, still grinning as you made your way up the big stone steps of the county morgue. Maybe it was the rest you’d finally gotten, maybe it was the fact you’d kicked a demon’s ass and hadn’t had a nightmare since, or maybe it was the heated looks Dean had been sending you ever since the incident on the airplane. Whatever it was, there was a definite bounce in your step as you followed them into the dark corridor.

You trailed them into a big room with a few desks and shelves. A man was seated at the farthest desk, and he looked up, already annoyed before Dean began speaking.

“Hey.” He offered, not looking happy to be talking at all.

“Hey.” Dean returned with a smile.

“Can I help you?” The guy asked.

“Yeah, we’re the uh, med students.” Dean lied smoothly and you smiled at the guy.

“Sorry?” He asked, eyes flicking between you and Dean.

“Oh, Dr. Feiklowicz didn’t tell you?” Dean asked, pointing at the desk you’d passed. “We talked to him on the phone, he, uh, we’re from Ohio State. He’s supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It’s for our paper.”

“Well, I’m sorry. He’s at lunch.” The guy said with a patronizing smile that had you biting the side of your cheek to keep yourself from saying something really insulting.

“Oh, well, he said, uh, ah well, you know what it doesn’t matter. Uh, you don’t mind just showing us the body do you?” Dean asked pulling out one of his most charming smiles.

One of the ones you were pretty sure could melt the panties off a nun, and one that you had to force yourself to look away from because, damn it, you were in a morgue and now was absolutely not even close to the time to be having those kinds of thoughts about Dean.

Especially not now that you knew how it felt to have his tongue sweep into your mouth, and how fucking hot it was when he grabbed your hair and pulled just hard enough to-

“Sorry, I can’t. Uh, Doc’ll be back in an hour, you can wait for him. If you want.” The guy answered not even a little charmed by Dean.

“An hour.” Dean grimaced and sucked in a breath between his teeth. “Ooo, we gotta be headin’ back to Columbus by then. Uh, look man, this paper’s like half our grade, so if you don’t mind helping us out-”

“Look, _man,_ no.” The guy replied haughtily, and that was what pushed you over the edge.

“Listen.” You tried, leaning over to rest your hands on the desk and giving the guy _your_ most charming smile, probably wouldn’t hurt either that you’d unbuttoned an extra button on your flannel shirt this morning, totally not for Dean or anything, completely coincidental in fact, and where were you?

“My friend’s kind of a dick, and I bet you hated guys like him in high school. And I know it’s your chance to get back at all the assholes who treated you like shit by taking the piss out of him, but I really, really need your help here. I _need_ to see the body, and I’d be _really_ grateful if you could show it to me.” You continued, looking up at him through your lashes, and when his face flushed red, you knew you had him.

“Uh, ok, sure… Follow me.” He mumbled, standing quickly and walking out the door.

Sam rushed after him, and as you turned to follow, Dean grabbed you by the elbow and spun you around. He pulled you flush against his chest and you cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Something you want?” You asked, and your voice came out lower than you meant it to. _Shit._

“Mmm.” Dean hummed, green eyes burning into yours as his hands slipped up into your hair and then his lips were on yours and breathing seemed optional because his lips were sliding hot over yours and ohmygod, Dean Winchester was kissing you and it was possessive and slick and you felt like your brain was short circuiting.

One of his hands slipped from your hair as he bit down on your lower lip, and you gasped. Dean used the opportunity to sweep his tongue into your mouth and brush it against yours as he pulled you closer grinding his hips into you in a way that was primal and claiming and so-fucking-hot that you had to swallow the moan that was building in your chest.

It’d only been moments, but it felt like a lifetime when he pulled back and looked down at you with lust darkened eyes and a smirk on his face. You noticed that your hands were bunched in his jacket, and you forced yourself to let go as your head started to clear.

“What was that for?” You asked, and if your voice had been a little low before, it was something nearly unrecognizable and smoky now.

“Nothing.” Dean shrugged eyes dancing, and you rolled your own in response.

“Feeling a little jealous?” You joked, and when his smile tightened your lips quirked up as you bit back a smirk of your own.

“No.” He grumbled, letting you go. “We should catch up.”

Dean stepped around you and stalked out of the room, and you were left wondering what the hell just happened and how you were supposed to get a grip on your feelings when Dean had just acted like every alpha male fantasy you’d ever had about him come to life. _I’m so screwed_ , you thought, and you weren’t even sure if it was a protest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short chapter! It was a crazy busy week for me, and then this ended up being where the natural break falls. I'm hoping to get another longer one out by tonight. :D Thanks so much for tagging along for the ride! <3

“Now, the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding.” Sam began, as the three of you stood next to the body of Mr. Shoemaker. Sam was on the far side, Dean next to him, and you were positioned nearest the coroner.

The body was covered in a cream colored sheet, laid out on a sturdy metal table and the coroner grinned up at Sam in a way that made your skin crawl as he bent forward to pull the sheet back.

“More than that; they practically liquefied.” He replied as he lifted the sheet away and exposed the body from the neck up.

The three of you sucked in a breath at the gruesome sight. Mr. Shoemaker’s eyes were completely gone and the sockets were a bloody, gory mess that turned your stomach. You swallowed hard, willing yourself to keep down your lunch as you tried to school your expression to one of mild interest.

“Any sign of a struggle?” Dean asked turning to face the coroner. “You know, maybe someone did it to him?”

“Nope.” The coroner responded simply. “Besides the daughter he was all alone.”

“What’s the official cause of death?” You asked, looking away from the body to catch the coroner’s eyes.

You’d think you’d be used to seeing bodies, but for you it never stopped being just a touch disturbing.

“Ahh, Doc’s not sure. He’s thinkin’ massive stroke. Maybe an aneurism? Somethin’ burst up in there, that’s for sure.” He answered you with a smirk that was so misplaced it bordered on creepy.

“What d’you mean?” Sam questioned, raising his brows.

“Intense cerebral bleeding.” The coroner said with more than a touch of delight. “This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I’ve ever _seen_.”

“The eyes. What would cause something like that?” Sam questioned, nose wrinkled in thinly concealed disgust.

“Capillaries can burst. I see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims.” He theorized with a shrug.

“Yeah? You ever see _exploding_ eyeballs?” Dean asked skeptically.

“Nah, it’s a first for me. But hey! I’m not the doctor.” He answered as he straightened up and tugged the blanket back over Mr. Shoemaker’s head.

“Hey, you think we could take a look at that police report?” Dean asked. “You know, for, uh, our paper.”

“Yeah, I’m not really, _supposed_ , to show you that.”

“Please?” You asked, running your hand along his arm as you looked up at him through your lashes with your cutest half-smile.

He nodded and turned red, and you mentally high-fived yourself for still having it while simultaneously wanting to wash your hand in scalding water. Dean just glared at you, but you pointedly chose to ignore that fact. If flirting made your job easier, then Dean was just gonna have to suck it up. Besides, he didn’t even have any sort of right to be pissy. It’s not like the two of you were dating.

And great, that thought had a rush of nervous excitement gathering in your stomach because you suddenly realized you had no goddamn idea what was going on in Dean’s head. Clearly he was feeling possessive, but what the hell did that mean?

By the time the three of you were on your way out of the morgue, you had managed to talk yourself down to a reasonable level of nerves. Given the circumstances, that is.

“Might not be one of ours.” Sam speculated as you trailed him down the stairs. “Might just be some freak medical thing.”

You smirked, because it was _never_ a freak medical thing, but the optimism was kind of adorable.

“How many times in Dad’s long and varied career, has it _actually_ been a freak medical thing?” Dean asked, completely unconvinced. “And not some sign of an awful supernatural death.”

“Uh, almost never.” Sam acquiesced.

_Probably actually never._

“Exactly.” Dean said.

“Alright.” Sam mumbled. “Let’s go talk to the daughter.”

“Can we stop for a snack?” You asked as your stomach growled.

“Again?” Dean complained, and you just shrugged. “Fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the Shoemaker house was wide open when you arrived, and cars were lining the block. Dean led the way through the front door while you and Sam trailed behind him. As soon as you entered the house you instantly felt out of place in your snug faded jeans, flannel button-up and black leather jacket. You grimaced uncomfortably as you looked over at Sam and Dean’s equally scruffy attire.

“Feel like we’re underdressed.” Dean told the two of you under his breath before he started to walk further into the house.

After wandering through the people milling about downstairs, Dean eventually asked someone to point out where Steven Shoemaker’s daughters were. The older guy he asked showed you out to the backyard and pointed out the girls.

There were three girls who couldn’t have been much older than college freshmen, and one much younger girl sitting on lawn furniture. A blonde girl, a brunette, and the little girl were sitting together on a bench while the other blonde girl sat on a lawn chair.

“You must be Donna. Right?” Dean began as the three of you approached.

The girl with short, dark brown hair tilted her head a little as she wondered who you were, but she smiled tentatively, though it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Yeah.” Donna answered timidly.

“Hi. Uh, we’re really sorry.” Sam told her, eyes big and wide with just the right amount of honesty and sympathy.

“Thank you.” Donna replied.

The blonde girl on the chair eyed Sam and Dean with a flirty smile, and you studiously ignored that fact.

“I’m Sam.” He introduced you and Dean too as he waved in your direction. “We worked with your Dad.”

Donna’s eyes flew to the blonde girl sitting next to her for a moment, before she looked incredulously back at you.

“You did?” She asked with a confused smile.

All three older girls were looking at you with disbelief, while the young girl, sat facing away from all of you and didn’t seem to be listening.

“Yeah. This whole thing. I mean a _stroke_.” Dean said shaking his head sadly.

“I don’t think she _really_ wants to talk about this right now.” The girl next to Donna interrupted, clearly protective.

“It’s ok. I’m ok.” Donna assured her quickly.

“Were there ever any symptoms?” You ventured, gingerly. “Dizziness, migraines?”

“No.” Donna replied with a small shake of her head and a frown.

The little girl beside her spun around to face her with wide eyes full of anguish and fear.

“That’s because it _wasn’t_ a stroke!” She protested.

“Lily, don’t say that!” Donna exclaimed, leaning toward her.

“What?” Sam questioned.

“I’m sorry she’s just upset.” Donna said with a shrug.

“No! It happened because of _me_!” Lily insisted.

“Sweetie, it didn’t.” Donna countered gently.

“Lily.” You started softly as you knelt down next to her. “Why would you say something like that?”

“Right before he died I said it.” She told you, eyes flashing between the ground and your face, pain and regret etched into her small face.

“You said what?” You encouraged, giving her your best trustworthy look.

“Bloody Mary. Three times in the bathroom mirror.” She confessed, brows drawn together and eyes downturned.

Dean and Sam both had twin looks of surprise on their faces as you glanced up at them for a moment before looking back to Lily. You tried to keep your face impassive, you’d never heard of a substantiated occurrence of the Bloody Mary legend, but urban myths did tend to have origins.

Still, Lily didn’t need to know you were considering it as an option, she was suffering enough. Even if it was Bloody Mary, she wouldn’t have had any way to know what was going to happen to her Dad that night.

“She took his eyes. That’s what she does!” Lily emphasized, fear in her voice.

“That’s not why Dad died!” Donna assured her. “This isn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, I think your sister’s right, Lily.” Dean agreed, sounding authoritative. “There’s no way it could a’ been Bloody Mary. I mean, your Dad didn’t say it? Did he?”

“No I don’t think so.” Lily mumbled, and her eyes looked so hopeful, like maybe she could believe Dean and it wouldn’t feel like her fault anymore.

Dean just pursed his lips and nodded at her as if to say, _see._ And right about then a warm feeling spread through your chest and you had to resist smiling, because it was absolutely not the time to smile about how sweet Dean was with kids. Like, at all. In fact, you should probably never think that again. Maybe locking it up somewhere in your mind was a good choice? Yeah, that was definitely the way to go.

“We should get going.” You announced as you stood back up. “We just wanted to drop by and say that we’re really sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks again.” Donna said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

You nodded, and the three of you headed back into the house. None of you had to say anything to know you were all contemplating whether or not this could actually be Bloody Mary. Just like none of you had to say that the next stop was upstairs to check out the bathroom where Steven Shoemaker’s corpse was found.

The three of you discreetly headed up the steps, keeping an eye out for anything weird. The hall was dimly lit, and light flitered in through the window behind you, but nothing looked out of place. The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar, and Sam pushed it open. A large area of the white and grey marble tiled floor was stained red with blood.

“The Bloody Mary legend.” Sam quietly said. “Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?”

“Not that I know of.” Dean answered with a shake of his head and a grimace before he turned on the lights.

“Guys. Hate to break it to ya, but I’m the shortest. And I’m in the back. So how about we go in so I can see something other than your butts.” You grumbled, trying to look in between them to see what was in the bathroom.

“Sure thing, your _Highness_.” Dean drawled, mocking you as he stepped into the bathroom and gave you room to see.

Sam just chuckled as you leaned against the door frame and crossed your arms with a faux glare at Dean. He smirked at you before turning his attention to examining the room.

Meanwhile Sam bent down to touch his fingers to the blood-stain with a disbelieving sort of expression on his face.

“I mean everywhere else, all over the country, kids play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know nobody _dies_ from it.” Sam said, voice low as he straightened and walked into the room.

“Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it’s just a story, but here it’s actually happening.” Dean theorized, looking over his shoulder at Sam.

“The place where the legend began?” You questioned and Dean shrugged a shoulder with a non-committal sort of nod as he moved to check out the mirror over the sink. Dean opened the medicine cabinet to look inside.

“But, according to the legend. The person who says-” Sam cut himself off as he noticed his reflection in the mirror and then he shoved the cabinet closed with the palm of his hand. “The person who says you know what, gets it. But here?”

“Shoemaker gets it instead.” Dean replied with a frown

“Right.” Sam agreed.

“Well, I’ve definitely never heard anything like that before.” You offered from just inside the door. “But, he did die _right_ in front of the mirror. And Lily’s right; the way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out.”

“It’s worth checking into.” Sam said glancing back at you.

The sound of high heels echoing on the hallway floor startled all three of you at once, and you rushed for the door. Great, the three of you leaving the tiny upstairs bathroom wasn’t going to raise any eyebrow’s or anything.

“What are you doing up here?” The blonde girl who’d been protective of Donna asked as soon as you’d all gotten into the hallway.

“We… We had to go to the bathroom.” Dean lied.

Poorly. While you and Sam gaped at him for a second as he smiled awkwardly at her.

“Who are you?” She questioned, not buying it.

Not that you blamed her, only an idiot would have believed that. Honestly, though, you probably wouldn’t have come up with much better.

“Like we said downstairs. We worked with Donna’s Dad.” You lied, much more smoothly.

“He was a day trader or something.” She replied, not believing you either. “He worked by himself.”

Your mouth opened on a retort, but Dean got there first. And your stomach lurched because you had a feeling his reply wasn’t going to go over any better than his first.

“No, we, we know. We meant-” He tried, but this was going downhill fast and she cut him off.

“And all those weird questions downstairs? What was that?” She asked with a smile that didn’t look the slightest bit friendly.

You had to give it to the girl, she had balls. She was up here, alone, confronting three strangers. Two of whom were very tall, decently built men, and she was still holding her own.

“So you tell me what’s going on, or I start screaming.” She demanded.

Her shoulders squared, and her face held nothing but challenge.

“Alright!” Sam exclaimed. “Alright. We think something happened to Donna’s Dad.”

“Yeah, a stroke.” She said forcefully.

“That’s not the sign of a typical stroke.” You told her, pointing at the massive blood-stain on the floor.

She looked down at it, and swallowed hard before looking back up at Sam’s voice.

“We think it might be something else.” Sam told her calmly, looking genuine and she was wavering.

“Like what?” She asked, uncertain.

“Honestly? We don’t know yet.” Sam told her truthfully. “But we don’t want it to happen to _anyone_ else. That’s the truth.”

“So, if you’re gonna scream; Go right ahead.” Dean added.

“Who are you? Cops?” She asked, looking slightly mollified.

“Something like that.” Dean answered, looking a tad cocky.

You knew what he really wanted to say was, _Something better than that_.

“Tell you what, here.” Sam said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. “You think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary? Just give us a call.”

Sam scrawled his cell phone number and then handed the crumpled paper over to the girl. Then the three of you headed back out the car before she could change her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making it up to you all for the long break between the last two chapters! Should hopefully have another chapter up by the weekend. <3 Thanks for sticking around lovelies!

Sam and Dean dropped you off to check into the motel while the two of them headed over to the library to do some research, maybe see if they could figure out what was going on around here. Getting dropped off at the motel had been your idea.

You’d asked for two reasons; one: you really needed to freshen up and two: you had a plan. Yep, a plan to get your own room, hopefully. The last few motels had been booked decently solid, and two rooms hadn’t been an option. But at the last one, Dean hadn’t even asked when he checked in for you, and it’d annoyed the crap out of you.

The three of you had been rotating who slept on the pull out couches or once in a while, just a regular old couch and none of you were very rested. So, that was the main reason you wanted your own room.

A small part of you, though, was already working out a way to get Dean alone in your room when him and Sam got back from the library. You told yourself it was only to talk, that’s all. Just to figure out what was going on with him… and you… and his tongue being in your mouth a hell of a lot more frequently lately.

But that line of thought just brought a blush to your cheeks, and heat pooling in your lower belly, and it should probably _not_ be that easy for one little thought to turn your crank so fast.

As luck would have it, the motel did have two adjacent rooms with an adjoining door available, and so you handed over your credit card, got the room keys and made your way to your rooms.

You unlocked the door and opened it, then stepped inside and dropped your bags by the door. The room was an average shitty motel room, ugly patterned bedspread and ugly beige curtains, but as a plus, this one didn’t have a weird smell, so there was that. You figured you’d count it as a win.

You shut and locked the door behind you before heading over to unlock the adjoining door. You swung it open and peeked into the other room, it was an exact clone of yours, and it looked basically the same. You left the two doors open for now, figuring you’d close it when it was time for bed.

Exhaustion was setting in a bit, and you hoped you’d have time for a quick nap after you called your Dad and grabbed a shower. It’d been a while since your last call and you knew he worried about you.

You wandered over to the bed and slumped down on it as you tugged your cellphone out of your jean’s pocket. You let out a yawn as you made the call and brought the phone to your ear.

“Hello?” Came Bobby’s gruff voice.

“Hey Dad!” You chirped cheerfully.

“Hey Darlin’. How’re you?”

“Pretty good. Think we might be dealing with Bloody Mary.” You informed him with a smirk, knowing it would pique his interest.

“Really? Huh, I never came across any actual evidence pointin’ to her bein’ real.”

“Well, it’s got a twist. The person who said Bloody Mary didn’t get ganked, it was her Dad. His eyes basically exploded. Pretty nasty.” You clarified with a grimace as you remembered Shoemaker’s empty eye sockets.

“Sounds nasty.”

“So how’re you doing? Been on any dates while I’ve been gone?” You joked, knowing odds were he was keeping himself busy by helping other hunters out with research and manning his assortment of ‘official’ telephone lines.

“Not that it’s any of yer business, little Miss, but no. I’ve been buried up to my eyeballs in dusty old books. I ain’t got time for dating.”

“Maybe you should make time.” You offered, you hated thinking of him alone in that house with no one to keep him company.

“Maybe you should shut up and tell me if Dean’s still on his best behavior with you.”

And there it was, _shit_ , you hated lying to him, but honestly, _well, Dad, we haven’t talked about it yet, but we made out twice and it probably didn’t mean anything to Dean_ , was highly unlikely to go over well.

“Dad!” You complained. “Of course he is, I told you, we’re just friends. Besides, Sam’s here too.”

“There is that.”

“And also my self-respect, remember?” You joked, although to be truthful, you were starting to realize you had way too little of that where Dean was concerned.

“And that.”

“So quit worryin’ about me.” You grumbled. “And get some fresh air today. Don’t stay cooped up in that dusty house all day.”

“Sure thing. Any other requests while you’re at it?”

“Just take care of yourself.” You told him sincerely.

“You got it. And you do the same, honey.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

You hung up the phone after a quick goodbye and stretched on the bed. You decided to give yourself an hour to nap and then you’d go take a shower. You set a quick alarm, toed off your boots and then climbed under the covers. It didn’t take long for sleep to claim you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know, it's super late. I'm hopeful that the next update won't take so long, though. With any luck. I know, I'm a cruel, cruel person. But I love you, and I hope you enjoy this.

By the time Sam and Dean had made it back to the motel you’d managed to get in a shower and get yourself put together with plenty of time to spare. They’d taken so long you’d actually started to worry, and you’d only just barely stopped yourself from sending them panicky sounding texts.

When Dean finally called you to get the room number, though, you were glad you hadn’t because really, they were fully functional adults who didn’t need you micromanaging them. But honestly, would it have killed either of them to drop you a freaking text to say they’d be late?

The knock on the door startled you more than it should have considering you knew they were on their way, and you jumped up to pop through the adjoining door to let them into their room. You swung the door open and were greeted by two very frustrated looking Winchesters each carrying a duffel bag.

“I take it that the research didn’t go well?” You guessed as you stepped back to let them in.

Even looking worn out and just done, Dean was still ridiculously hot and it took most of your willpower to force your eyes to Sam when he spoke.

“Not even a little bit.” Sam confirmed with a scowl, his shoulders were slumped with exhaustion and you hoped against hope that he’d get some sleep tonight.

 _Fat chance of that happening,_ you thought a little sadly. You really wished there was something you could do to help with the nightmares that plagued Sam. He desperately needed a good sleep.

“Freakin’ torture is what _that_ was.” Dean grumbled as they walked in. “Couldn’t find a damn thing that matched this.”

“Great.” You replied sarcastically while you closed the door behind them. “I love flying blind. It’s just awesome. Adds to the excitement, y’know.”

Hunh, maybe you were still feeling a little bitchy about them taking so long without giving you a heads up or maybe it was nerves about talking to Dean, but either way, it came out as being an asshole. _Go figure._

“Oh, yeah.” Dean agreed just as sarcastically as he dropped his bag and shrugged out of his jacket. “Real exciting.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out guys.” Sam said, eyebrows raised at the two of you.

Sam was eyeing you in the way that meant he was thinking about starting a _feelings_ talk, and you were still totally unprepared for that to happen. So instead you decided to cut him off at the pass and offer up an olive branch.

“Sorry. That was shitty of me.” You mumbled even though you didn’t really _feel_ all that sorry; you _were_ being petty and neither of them had a damn clue why you were acting like someone pissed in your cornflakes, so you figured you oughta knock it off and give them a break.

And great, now Sam was looking even more intently at you; the exact opposite of what you’d wanted. Dean’s attention caught on the open door between the two rooms and he stared at it for a second as if it was confusing him, which very well could have been; you hadn’t mentioned the separate rooms thing yet.

Nervousness fluttered low in your belly as you considered that one of the reasons you’d gotten it in the first place was in the hopes of luring Dean over to talk. Or something. Probably talk. Yeah, talking was _totally_ what you were thinking about when your eyes locked onto to the firm lines of Dean’s back and followed them down to that perfect ass. And _fuck_ , you probably shouldn’t be checking him out like that with Sam right there.

“Got your own room?” Dean asked, turning back to look at you, face unreadable in the dim motel room lamplight.

“Yep, now we can all sleep in a bed.” You replied with a soft smile, trying to let him know you weren’t slighting them.

You wondered what Dean was thinking while he stared at you with appraisal. It was hard to tell if he’d guessed your intentions or if he was trying to figure out why on earth you’d go and do that.

“Thank God!” Sam exclaimed loudly and you looked over at him, surprised by his enthusiasm.

“Gee, thanks Sam. I’m glad sharing a room with me is so terrible for you.” You huffed, even though you knew you shouldn’t be offended.

Sam’s eyes widened comically in that wounded puppy look that you’d become increasingly reacquainted with. Hazel eyes flashed with contrition as he took a step toward you.

“I meant because it woulda been my turn to sleep on the couch.” He qualified hands raised in a placating gesture. “Otherwise sharing with you is fine.”

 _Oh yeah._ _Shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions there Sherlock_ , you scolded yourself, feeling like kind of an ass. Nervousness was turning you into a bit of a nutcase right now, and Sam didn’t deserve to be caught in the crossfire.

“It’s okay, Sam.” You teased, with an overdramatic sigh. “My wounded pride’ll survive the fact that you prefer not to share a room with me.”

Sam rolled his eyes at you and you grinned like a dork. Tension successfully diffused.

“I’m gonna take a shower and hit the sack.” Sam announced to the two of you as he headed toward the washroom with his bag.  

“Yeah, I’m gonna head to bed too.” You agreed, for Sam’s benefit, though you didn’t make a move for your room.

“Night then!” Sam called before closing the bathroom door.

“Night.” You echoed.

And then you were alone with Dean. Your heart was racing about a mile a minute, threatening to jump right out of you as you struggled to figure out what you wanted to say to him. God, he looked so damn good in that dark blue button up and black t-shirt. It wasn’t fair, really, how were you supposed to _think_ when he looked like that?

You suddenly realized you’d been staring at Dean, and he’d been staring at you, and everything instantly coalesced in your mind; you wanted Dean any way you could have him. It surprised the hell out of you, because you’d spent so long telling yourself you couldn’t have him at all, and then later that you wouldn’t take just sex if that was all he could offer, but there you were, looking into those bright green eyes and all you could think was _yes._

You closed the distance between the two of you with a handful of strides, and pressed your body close to Dean’s and in the space of a heartbeat your hands were buried in his hair. You pulled him down into a kiss that was full of heat and need; lips and tongues and teeth all working together in a way that left you both a little dizzy with desire.

His hands clutched at your sides, pulled you in tighter as his tongue slid slickly over your lower lip before he grazed it with his teeth. A delicious mix of pleasure and slight pain burst from the bite, and your breath stuttered at the sensation.

And then he was looking down at you with green eyes that were lit up with fierce longing and if you’d had any intention of talking first, it flew right out the god damn window because you needed him naked, skin against yours, _now._

“Tell Sam you’re going out and meet me in my room.” You said it more like a question than the bold statement you’d meant it to be, but Dean’s eyes darkened with lust just the same.  

Dean nodded, and you gave him a wicked grin that brought a smirk to his face before you turned and walked into your room shutting the adjoining door behind you and slumping back against it for a moment as you caught your breath. _Did I really just proposition Dean? Holy shit I just propositioned Dean! Holy Shit Dean said yes!_  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Finally! I know you've all been waiting (some not-so-patiently ^-~) for the smut, and here it finally is! I hope you enjoy and I'm hopeful the next chapter will be out a lot quicker than this one was. <3
> 
> Gah!! Sorry about the repost of the last chapter. T.T I fixed it! Everything's good now!

When the quiet knock came at your door you were nowhere near prepared. You took a deep breath to ground yourself, and then you walked over and opened the door.

The sight of Dean standing in the doorway, eyes dark and swirling with desire instantly had nervous energy thrumming beneath your skin. _God, I want him so bad._

“Hi.” You said softly as you stepped back to let him in.

“Hey.” He replied as he walked into the room.

You closed the door, and as soon as the lock clicked home it was like a dam breaking, everything you’d been feeling for the past few weeks, all of the tension that had been building between the two of you bubbled to the surface.

You weren’t even sure who made the first move, you or Dean, but all of a sudden his big hands were cupping your face, and his lips were sliding hotly against yours. His tongue slipped wet and perfect along the seam of your lips until you parted them for him and then it was sliding against yours as heat curled through your body.

You pressed yourself closer to him, arms winding around his back, hands sliding down to cup that perfect goddamn ass. Dean groaned into your mouth, and the sound shot straight between your legs, and _fuck_ , you were so wet for him already.

One of Dean’s hands ran from your cheek, down over your neck, shivers of lust skittered through you and then he dipped lower to brush over your breast. He teased at your nipple; you arched into his hand, and moaned softly as the delicious sensation sent tingles cascading through you.

You knew the walls in these hotels were paper thin, and if you didn’t control yourself you’d need to explain who the hell had been in your room last night to Sam. And man, wouldn’t _that_ be an awkward conversation.

All thoughts of Sam were abruptly cut off when Dean reached down and pulled your t-shirt over your head. He pulled back to appreciate the sight of you in your jeans and white lacy bra and you watched, transfixed as his eyes hungrily roamed your exposed skin.

“Fuck. You’re so friggin’ gorgeous.” He said in the kind of soft, reverent, tone that had your imagination running away with you.

“My turn.” You replied as you tried to ignore the feelings that his words had brought to the surface, not to mention the blush that stained your cheeks.

Dean smirked at you as he shrugged out of the blue long sleeve shirt and then he pulled his t-shirt over his head, and your mouth went dry. It’s not like you’d never seen his shirt off before, because you had, basically every night since he only slept in his boxer-brief’s, but _man,_ now you could touch and that knowledge was heady.

Heat pooled low in your belly as you reached out to trail your hands over his chest and Dean let you explore his body for a moment before he closed the distance between you. Your hands moved to his back as he leaned down to suck hot open mouthed kisses along your neck, over your collarbones.

Dean’s lips and tongue against your bare skin was nothing short of rapture; everywhere they brushed left a trail of liquid fire. Dean’s fingers slipped to your back and skated up to undo your bra before he slowly brought his hands up to slide the straps down your shoulders and let it drop to your feet.

And then he suddenly moved to close his lips around your right nipple, he sucked it gently into his mouth and rolled his tongue over the rapidly pebbling flesh. Pleasure ricocheted through you and you bit your lip to stifle the moan that worked its way up your throat.

His left hand came up to caress and gently tug your other nipple while his right hand curled around your hip in a grip that was almost hard enough to bruise.

Dean wedged his thigh between your legs and tugged you forward to grind onto it, the pressure and the friction right where you wanted them most sent heat coursing through your body. You rocked into it, let Dean set the pace with his hand on your hip, loved the way he was working you slowly and steadily higher.

And _fuck,_ everything he was doing was so _damn hot_ that you felt drunk and hazy and hyperaware of your body all at the same time. It was intoxicating, and for Christ’s sake, you didn’t even have all your clothes off yet.

And that thought sprang you into action; you moved to undo his belt and Dean smirked around your nipple before pulling off with a wet sound that spiked your arousal.

“Feeling a little impatient?” Dean teased as he helped you unbuckle his belt.

“You’ve only known me for basically the last 22 years, and you’re just now realizing I’m impatient?” You joked with a raised brow as you freed the button on his jeans and tugged down the fly.

Dean let out a soft hiss of relief as the pressure from his jeans let up. You instantly needed to get your hand on his cock, _fuck_ ; you’d been wanting Dean like this since at least puberty and now it was happening, and _holy fuck_.

 You slid your hand inside his jeans and palmed his cock, Dean groaned and pressed forward into your hand, his eyes heavily lidded, his cheeks flushed and his lips pink and parted. He was the picture of debauched and fuck if it didn’t turn you on even more that you did that; you put that look on his face.

“We need to be naked. _Right now_.” You ordered as you pulled your hand out of his jeans and worked at undoing your own.

In what felt like seconds the two of you had stripped off the rest of your clothing, and the way Dean looked at you, eyes sinfully dark and full of hunger; it was like fire in your veins.

Dean grabbed a condom out of his jeans before dropping them to the floor. You took a deep breath and put your palm on Dean’s chest, eyes locked with his, and pushed gently as you guided him back toward the bed until his knees hit the edge. Then you gave him a carnal smile as you shoved him hard enough to knock him back onto the matress.

He shifted back on the bed to make room for you, tossed the condom onto the nightstand and then you crawled over him. You settled your legs on either side of his hips, his cock trapped between you, and pressed your lips to his, slid your tongue into his mouth in a possessive, dirty, kiss that lit every nerve ending in your body up.

When you pulled back, Dean was panting, his body covered in a sheen of sweat that you wanted to lick and suck at.

“You look so good like this, Dean. All laid out for me, hard, wanting.” You practically purred, and you didn’t miss the way his cock twitched and he swallowed hard at your words. “There are so many things I wanna do to you right now, and honestly, I can’t pick. So, why don’t you tell me what you want?”

Dean’s eyes widened, unfocused, as he considered the possibilities, desire flashing across his features with every thought he had until finally, they cleared and locked onto yours, his cocky half-smile firmly in place.

“I wanna taste you, sweetheart.” He murmured quietly, and you bit your lip, how were you supposed to keep your heart from getting tangled up in this when he called you that? “Come up here.”

And _whoa!_ His words actually processed and you flushed from head to toe. You’d never done what he was asking for. I mean sure, you’d been eaten out before, but always with you laying back and _fucking hell_ , you were so turned on you could barely tell which way was up.

You moved up his body until you knelt just over his face, and Dean’s hands came up to cup your ass. For a second he just looked up at you, anticipation curled torturously in your lower abdomen as his eyes slid down your body to your soaking wet slit.

“ _Fuck,_ Y/N. You’re so wet for me. So pretty and perfect.” Dean groaned, his hands guided you forward and down until you could feel his breath hot against your pussy. “You smell fuckin’ amazing, bet you’ll taste every bit as good.”

His words had pleasure like electricity crackling under your skin and swamping all your senses, and then he slowly, slowly, moved closer and pressed a warm, soft open-mouthed kiss right over your clit. A whimper caught in your throat as he parted your lips with his hot, wet, tongue and flicked gently back and forth, teasing your clit as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into you.

Dean licked a strip from your swollen clit right back to your entrance and then his tongue delved inside of you. He swirled his tongue before he pulled it out and then plunged it back in again over, and over as he fucked you with his tongue.

Something possessive inside you flared up at the knowledge that Dean was inside you, and a drawn out moan escaped your parted lips. One of your hands flew to the headboard for support, and the other went to tangle in Dean’s hair, in an attempt to tug him back to your clit.

Dean followed your direction, laved a path back to your clit, and started up a steady stream of rolls and flicks that had everything in you narrowing down to his lips and tongue and _God¸_ you were so hot, and so wet, and you could feel the pressure that built inside of you begging for release. Dean’s tongue was fucking _amazing_ ; you loved his goddamn _perfect_ tongue.

And then one of Dean’s hands slipped down and he slid a finger into you, and it was instantly too much and not enough as he started to pump it in and out of you. You could feel your climax skirting the edges of your awareness, just out of reach, and you needed _more._

“Dean! Dean, please. Fuck, I’m so close. Please, please.” You begged as you tried not to grind down onto him.

Dean, blissfully, mercifully, understood what you were begging for and he added another finger, thrusted harder, angled them to hit your g-spot and your breath rushed out of you in a moan you couldn’t keep quiet.

Your legs shook, and your body trembled as everything tightened and coiled tight, your muscles locked up and you held your breath, then static filled your ears while you came hard, body jerking against Dean and Dean’s name falling from your lips as shockwaves of pleasure slammed into you.

Dean gradually slowed his fingers, and pulled them out of you as he gave your clit one last soft kiss that made you shake. He laid his head back, and looked up at you, face shiny with your arousal. Fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing you’d ever seen.

Dean maneuvered you onto your back on the bed, and you went willingly. He wiped his face on the bed sheet and reached over to the nightstand to grab the condom.  He tore open the package and rolled the condom over his cock, eyes on yours the whole time and then he shifted on top of you; your body warm and sated and pliant beneath him.

You parted your legs to make room for him as he surged down to catch your lips in a gentle, slow kiss that slowly re-ignited your desire and took you from satisfied to needy in what seemed like no time at all. The taste of yourself on his lips and tongue drove you wild, the combination of you and him mixed together made you light-headed.

“You tasted every bit as good as I imagined you would.” Dean murmured against your lips and you felt your pussy clamp down on nothing in response. 

Dean rocked against you, his cock slid frustratingly along your slit, grazing your clit with every roll of his hips. You writhed against him, tried wordlessly to convey exactly what you wanted him to do, but he kept teasing, and you whimpered in frustration. Dean smiled against your lips at the sound, and you bit his lower lip just shy of painfully in retaliation.

“Fuck me Dean.” You demanded in your most seductive voice. “I wanna feel your hard cock inside my tight, _wet,_ pussy. Wanna feel you slamming into me hard and fast until you come.”

Dean shuddered against you as you spoke and then he lined himself up with your slick entrance and slammed home in a powerful thrust that pushed you hard into the mattress.

“Fuck, yes! Just like that, Dean.” You whispered as his hips snapped back and forth over and over and his cock drove into you.

“ _God,_ you feel so good, sweetheart. Hot and tight and so fucking wet for me.” Dean growled.

One of his arms moved down to hook your leg in his elbow and the change in angle had him hitting your g-spot with every thrust. You panted, fighting down the moans that wanted to pour out of you at the sensation.

You were so close again, already so goddamn close and Dean kept fucking into you at a pace that drove you closer and closer, and you just needed a little more. You slid your hand between your bodies and found your clit, wet and swollen and needy.

You brushed your fingers over it, circling it, and your body shook, your head fell back as your body tightened again and your pussy clenched around Dean’s hard cock.

“That’s so _fucking_ hot.” Dean groaned as he thrusted harder. “Wanna see you do that sometime. Watch you touch yourself just the way you like until you come. So _fucking hot_.”

“I’m gonna come, Dean. I’m so-so close. _Fuck._ ”

A few more thrusts and you shattered, fell headlong into an orgasm that stole your breath and left you gasping Dean’s name and bucking up as he continued to slam into you.

“Fuck, ahh, _fuck._ ” Dean groaned as your pussy fluttered and clamped around him as you came.

“Come for me Dean. I wanna feel you come inside me.” You begged and you clenched around him in an attempt to drive him over the edge.

Another thrust, then his hips stuttered as he ground his cock shallowly into you and came hard and hot into the condom.

His hand slid up your thigh as he lowered your leg back to the bed and then he sealed his lips over yours in a lazy kiss as you both drifted in the afterglow.

After what felt like a short eternity, Dean carefully pulled his softening cock out of you, and tossed the condom into the trashcan beside the nightstand.

You shook at the loss and reality started to crash back in on you. You bit your lip, and closed your eyes as Dean rolled off of you. This was it, the moment you knew was coming, the moment your heart would shatter.

You couldn’t find it in yourself to regret it though, even if this ended up being a one-time thing, because at least you’d had Dean once. And it had exceeded every expectation you’d had going into it. So if he was about to give you the ‘let’s just be friends’ speech, well, the pain headed your way was worth it.

“That was… amazing, Y/N.” Dean mumbled as he tugged you over to lay your head on his chest.

Your arm snaked around his waist, and you tucked his leg between yours; you were going to enjoy the hell out of this for as long as he’d let you. Something warm and bittersweet heated your chest as you realized Dean had been the one to initiate the post-orgasm cuddle. _Does he always do this or is it just me?_

“It was.” You agreed gently, hoping that your voice didn’t betray the sadness and fear that were starting to creep over you.

“That mean you wanna do it again sometime?” Dean asked almost hesitantly, like he couldn’t fathom that you actually would.

Like he didn’t know you’d been in love with him forever. Like he didn’t know you’d never be able to say no to him. Your heart squeezed as you realized that maybe he didn’t know. Maybe he really _was_ that oblivious to your crush.

“Definitely.” You tilted your head to catch his eye as you grinned. “I think that was worth repeating.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took so long to update! I've been totally swamped, but I promise more will be coming. Unfortunately it's gonna be a bit before this gets updated again. :( I'm in the middle of gishwhes, so I probably won't be writing much over the next week, and then after that there's a big challenge I'm participating in, so it's highly likely it'll be at least 2 weeks before I get more done. Don't hate me, I love you. ;) 
> 
> Also if you left me a comment in the last little bit thank you so so so much, and I promise I'm going to respond to you! I really, really appreciate your comments even if I don't have time to write back right away! Real life has been kicking my ass lately and I've had no energy. :( 
> 
> But as a positive, I expect once I'm done my challenge around the 15th of August, I'll crank out the rest of this story and start the next episode! Fingers crossed anyway. 
> 
> Thanks so much for being patient everyone. <3

The quiet, incessant beeping of an alarm woke you up. You stretched languidly as you muffled your yawn into your pillow. The room was still dark, and it was way too early to be up. The alarm suddenly cut off as Dean flailed for his phone with a grunt.

“Time to sneak back in with Sam?” You asked sleepily while you opened one eye to peek over at Dean.

“Mmm.” He confirmed as he rolled back to face you.

You could just barely make out his face in the dark, inches from yours, but your heartbeat raced as your eyes locked. Your mouth went dry, and a flutter of nerves erupted in your belly. You reached out a hand to cup Dean’s cheek and ran your thumb over his cheekbone. Even though you could hardly make him out, he was still gorgeous, eyes sleepily focused on yours.

“I had a good time last night.” You finally said as you traced your thumb over his full bottom lip.

Dean pressed a soft kiss to your thumb as you dragged it away, and your heart stuttered.

“Me too, sweetheart.”

The two of you closed the distance and met in a soft, sleepy kiss. It was so different from the passion-charged kisses of the night before that your heart ached with the sweetness of it. Dean gently deepened the kiss as his hand tangled in your hair and you let out a soft sigh.

Dean’s tongue rolled over yours tenderly as he took the time to slowly map your mouth and figure out exactly the way you liked to be kissed. Your chest suffused with a warmth that was totally unrelated to the heat stirring in your lower belly.

You sank into the kiss, and you felt light-headed and breathless. Dean was intoxicating, the scent and taste and feel of his lips and tongue on yours sent pleasure flickering through you, a rush of liquid arousal between your thighs. And _fuck_ , it definitely didn’t take much for Dean to get you wet and needy.

 Your legs parted in invitation and Dean let out a low groan against your lips that sent a scintillating spark of bliss coursing through you.  He rolled on top of you, and you spread your legs wider so he could comfortably fit between them and then he was pressed, naked, against you, his cock, hard against your belly. There was something unbelievably fucking hot about feeling the proof of his arousal against your body, something heady about the fact that you had that effect on Dean ratcheted up the heat that built up inside of you.

Dean shifted to slide his fingers down and grazed them along the slit of your soaking wet pussy. He hummed satisfaction into your mouth as two of his fingers slipped into you, and his thumb started to circle your clit. Your hips bucked uncontrollably against him, your head thrown back, eyes squeezed tight as you gasped and pleasure slammed hot and hard through your body. His fucking fingers were goddamn perfect and every pump of them hit your g-spot, caused you to bite your lip as cascading ripples of ecstasy built a fire under your skin and pooled in your gut.

“Fuck, sweetheart. You’re so wet for me. Fucking love how wet you get for me.” Dean murmured as his head dipped down to suck hot open-mouthed kisses into your neck and shoulder. “I want to fuck you so goddamn bad right now, but I only had the one condom, so it’ll have to wait.”

You let out a whimper at his words, feeling the loss like a blow, but fuck if his fingers weren’t making up for it as they steadily thrust into your tight pussy. His thumb flicked over your clit a little faster, almost in apology and everything tightened, you gasped, your body tensed, and your hands wrapped around Dean’s back to hold him closely against you as your climax rapidly approached.

“I know, sweetheart.” He soothed, hand never stopping. “Next time okay? Next time I’ll fuck you so hard and deep and goddamn perfect. God I love the way your pussy feels, fucking fluttering around me as you come. Clamping down around my fingers or my cock. You’re so fucking hot. You have no idea. C’mon, sweetheart. Come for me. Let me feel that pretty pussy of yours when you shatter.”

You bit your lip to hold back the moans that wanted to spill out at his filthy, perfect fucking words, and then time slowed as you dissolved into pleasure. Blood rushed in your ears and static filled your senses as you crashed into a climax so intense that white light bloomed behind your eyelids and you came in a rush of ecstasy.

Dean kissed you gently as he worked you through your orgasm and you shuddered around him. When you finally came back to yourself, his fingers slipped out and he leaned back to kneel between your legs. He wrapped the hand that was soaked in your arousal around his hard cock, spread the glistening liquid down his shaft and thrust into the fist he made.

“ _Fuck_.” You moaned as a whisper of arousal curled through your after-glow at the sight of him on his knees, jerking himself off as he watched you. You couldn’t help but reach down to circle your fingers around your already swollen clit. You knew it wouldn’t take much to push you to a second orgasm, and Dean just looked too fucking delicious to resist. “Just seeing you like that’s making me so fucking wet. I wanna feel you come on me. Please, Dean?”

“So fucking hot.” Dean groaned, eyes locked onto your fingers where they swirled frantically around your clit, your hips rolled involuntarily up into the friction, sought more, and your legs shook with the effort. “I’m gonna- _fuck_ -I’m gonna come.”

Dean panted as he leaned forward a bit and came with your name on his lips. White hot stripes of come painted your belly and chest and you slammed into your second orgasm. He was so damn hot, his eyes sought out yours and you whimpered when your pussy clamped down on nothing and you came.

Slowly, you pulled your hand away from your clit and let it fall to the bed beside you, exhausted, sated and content.  Dean stared down at you for a moment, eyes dark and hot over your skin as he stared at the splashes of come across your body.

“Well, this is definitely the hottest freakin’ thing I’ve ever seen.” Dean informed you and you smiled lazily in response.

“Why, thank you. But, and I don’t wanna rush you or anything, I’m gonna need you to clean up your mess so I can fall back asleep for a couple more hours.” You said as you stifled a yawn.

Dean chuckled, and crawled off the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with a warm wet washcloth. You sighed as he climbed back up beside you and gently wiped your stomach and chest clean. When he was done Dean tossed the cloth in the direction of the bathroom and leaned back over to give you another soft kiss that made your head swim and did nothing to stop the growing feelings you were experiencing for him.

After a moment he pulled away to look down at you, and you let yourself get caught up in his eyes; tried to read the emotions that pooled in them, but the room was too dark to make much sense of what you saw. Dean quirked a little smile at you and you couldn’t help but echo it.

“I better go. Sammy’ll notice if I’m gone when he wakes up and we both know how well he’s been sleeping lately.” Dean said quietly, and you thought you heard reluctance in his voice when he said he should go.

“Mhmm.” You agreed softly, not really wanting to lose the heat of him, but knowing you would anyway. “See you in a couple hours?”

“Absolutely.” Dean replied and placed a last easy kiss on your lips.

You smiled as Dean stood up from the bed, and for a second Dean hesitated, opened his mouth like he wanted to say something and then closed it again as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Get some sleep. I’ll see ya in a few.” He finally said as he pulled the blanket up over you, and you murmured your agreement as something very close to happiness spread through your chest at the gesture.

And then Dean walked out of the room, and for once it didn’t take much to push down your anxieties and concerns about where this was all going, because you were dead tired, and nothing was going to be able to keep you awake. As soon as your eyes slipped closed you were out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also it's 3 am and I've been running around all day for gishwhes, so if there are any crazy continuity errors or spelling mistakes, please forgive me. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I know! Here's a new chapter for all you lovely people! Thanks so much for all your comments, I really appreciate them and I promise I'm working on replying to the backlog of comments I have. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next should be within the next couple weeks (I'm in the middle of wedding season and I'm a photographer, so I'm crazy busy right now, but I promise it'll be soon. <3)

A few hours later you knocked on the adjoining door before you opened it, less of a request for entry, more of an announcement; you walked in. 

Sam gasped awake at the noise, he looked around the room with wide, glassy eyes as he panted. Dean sat at the little table by the window, dressed in fresh clothes, and the two of you shared a concerned look as Sam flopped back on the bed to glare at the ceiling. 

“Morning.” You greeted awkwardly. 

“Why’d you let me fall asleep?” Sam demanded in a quiet, sleep-roughened voice. 

“’Cause, I’m an awesome brother.” Dean informed him as he continued to flip through an old book. “So what’d you dream about?”

“Lollipops and candy canes.” Sam replied stoically as he kept up his study of the ceiling. 

“Yeah, sure.” Dean said grumpily after he’d studied Sam for a moment.  

You wondered for a beat if Dean was going to press Sam to talk about it, but the strained tension that clogged the air seemed to point to no. 

“Well aren’t you both rays of sunshine this morning.” You said cheerfully and Dean smirked as you walked further into the room to drop down on the bed next to Sam and examined his exhausted face.

“Find anything?” You asked as you looked back over at Dean. 

“Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration?” Dean asked with an exaggerated frown as he lifted one hand in a gesture of exasperation. “No. I’ve looked at  _ everything.  _ A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror and a giant mirror fell on a guy named  _ Dave _ , but uh… no Mary.”

Sam groaned tiredly and you ran your hands through his hair in a comforting gesture. Sam relaxed a little under the attention and you smiled a little to yourself. The poor guy needed to get some real rest. 

“Maybe we just haven’t found it yet.” Sam said sleepily.

“I’ve also been searching for strange  _ deaths _ in the area. You know, eyeball bleeding, that sorta thing. There’s nothing. Whatever’s happening here, maybe it just ain’t Mary.” Dean concluded with a shrug that you echoed. 

Sam’s phone chirped out it’s high pitched ring, and Sam fished in his pocket to pull it out. 

“Hello?” Sam greeted and a beat later his face dropped further as he propped himself up on an elbow like that would help him feel better.  

_ Well that can’t be good news.  _ Your hands fell back into your lap as you exchanged a concerned look with Dean. Any brief anxieties you’d been experiencing about how things would go with Dean after last night evaporated with the small soft smile he flashed you as the two of you waited for Sam to fill you in. 

Sam’s face finally settled into a determined look. 

“Okay, we’ll meet you there Charlie. Just hang on, okay? We’ll be there soon.” Sam said before he hung up the phone. 

“What’s going on with Charlie?” You asked with a raised brow. 

“I couldn’t make much sense of what she was saying, she was crying pretty hard.” Sam admitted. “But I think she said her friend died last night and she’s pretty freaked out about it.” 

“Like, died, our kinda died? Or normal died?” You wondered. 

“Well, considering how hysterical she was, I’m guessing our kinda died.” Sam replied as he dragged himself off the bed. “I said we’d meet her at the park over by the college.”

Sam dug through his duffel bag and pulled out some fresh clothes as you slipped off the bed and stretched your back, a little sore from the way you’d awkwardly sat against the headboard. 

“I’m gonna go grab my boots and then I’ll be good to go.” You informed them as you started toward your room to fetch your footwear. 

“Sounds good. Hey Dean, why don’t you go grab us some coffee and breakfast sandwiches while we get ready? Speed things along?” Sam asked with what he hoped was a nonchalant tone. 

Unfortunately, both you and Dean knew Sam extremely well and you both instantly picked up on the underlying tension in his words. Your eyes flashed to Dean’s as panic swept through you. Had Sam heard something last night? Was he trying to get you alone in order to discuss it?  _ Shit. _

_ One way ticket to awkward-ville for two please.  _

“Uh, sure, Sam. Guess I could do that.” Dean stumbled over his words, and you tried valiantly to ignore the adorable way his cheeks flushed before he very nearly lept to his feet and stalked out of the room. 

You kept your eyes on the door after it closed in an attempt to prolong the inevitable discussion you could practically feel brewing. 

“So, uh, I better go get my, um, my stuff so we can, you know, get going when Dean gets back.” You stuttered as you spun and headed for your room. 

“Hold up a sec!” Sam called and you froze, so close to freedom you could taste it. 

You turned around with faux-innocence plastered to your face. You widened your eyes and tilted your head as you tried to look confused. For someone who basically acted for a living, you were pretty terrible at lying to Sam. 

“What’s uh, what’s up Sam?” You asked calmly, sort of. 

“ I wasn’t sure if I should say anything, and for a long time I wasn’t going to. I knew it would just make you uncomfortable, and I didn’t want that, but we really need to talk about your feelings for Dean.” Sam stated gently. 

Your brain took a moment to process his words, you knew this was coming, but you were still at a loss for how to proceed.

“My… my feelings?” You asked dumbly as your face heated darkly, boy, you sure were great at this emotional stuff. 

“Look, I’ve known for a while that you still had some sort of feelings for Dean. I see it every time he flirts with, well, basically everyone and I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Sam said, concern laced in his voice.  “Like I said, I wasn’t gonna say anything but I… um… I sort of heard you last night… When you were in your room… Alone… um. I heard Dean’s name an-” 

“OH MY GOD, SAM!” You exclaimed, unsure if you should laugh or cry. “You thought I was masturbating to _ Dean _ ?” 

And then you did laugh. Because what the hell? How had Sam heard you but not Dean? Then again, Dean had mostly managed to keep himself quiet. Still oh, wow, this was embarrassing on all counts. For you and Sam. How did he not put two and two together with Dean going out and then shortly after… well...

“So you’re saying you  _ weren’t _ ?” Sam replied incredulously, and then realization lit up his face. “Oh my god,  _ Dean was with you _ . You and Dean?  _ Wow _ .” 

“Yeah, thanks for making this extra awkward, Bigfoot.” You grumbled as you tried to will away the red in your face. 

“So was it like a one time thing? Or are you guys dating now? Did you tell him how you feel?” Sam asked rapid-fire. 

Sam’s eyebrows were nearly at his hairline by the time he’d finished firing questions at you and you quickly contemplated what you should say, but fuck, it wasn’t like you had anyone else to talk to about this shit. 

“One question at a time, Sam, Jesus. And I don’t know, okay? We didn’t really define it, it just sort of happened. I don’t think it’s a one time thing. We kinda made vague plans for a repeat. Hey! You asked.” You objected when Sam grimaced. “And no, I didn’t tell him I’ve been in serious like with him for years. I didn’t wanna make it weird.” 

“You didn’t-  _ You didn’t wanna make it weird? _ ” Sam asked with a frown. “I mean, I get that it’s Dean and the two of you are allergic to talking about your feelings, but you do know you’re allowed to have them right?” 

“Of course I know that Sam.” You groaned irritably. “I just didn’t wanna put pressure on him.” 

“You know you’re going to have to talk to him about it eventually right?” Sam asked seriously and you sighed. 

“Yeah. Eventually.” You agreed. 

“Okay then.” Sam replied. “Just let me know if I need to kick his ass.” 

“Will do.” You said relieved that the conversation was almost over. 

“Alright, why don’t you grab your stuff. Dean should be back any minute.” Sam said and the honking of a car horn underscored his words. 

You flashed him a lopsided smile before you jogged into your room to grab your boots. Well, on the plus side, at least you wouldn’t need to keep secrets from Sam, and you did feel a little better, giddy even, after having talked to someone about what had happened last night. 


	9. Chapter 9

The drive to the park was short but uncomfortably tense. Dean’s eyes kept darting between the rearview to look at you and to the right to glance at Sam. He obviously wanted to ask what had happened, but kept his mouth shut instead, which you were eternally grateful for. 

It was gonna be awkward enough when he questioned you about it alone later. At least this way you could spin a few things, make it less touchy-feely, save a little face. 

By the time you’d all scarfed down breakfast and drained your coffees, Dean was pulling into the parking lot beside the wooded area you were supposed to meet Charlie at. 

She was on a green wooden bench when you arrived; her arms wrapped protectively around herself. 

“Hey Charlie.” You said gently as you sat down next to her. 

Dean climbed up to perch on the seat back over on the other side of her, and Sam stood next to him. 

“Hi.” She said tightly. 

“Can you tell us what happened?” Sam asked gently and Charlie’s eyes watered, tears spilled over and dripped down her cheeks. 

“Jill died in her room and… they found her on the floor… and her-her  _ eyes-”  _ Charlie sniffed as she looked up at Sam, horrified. “They were g-gone.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sam said softly, his eyes full of compassion. 

Your chest ached dully for Charlie’s loss, and you knew the look on Sam’s face was reflected on your own.

“And she said it!” Charlie sobbed, anguish in every line of her face. “I  _ heard _ her say it. But it couldn’t be because of  _ that _ . I’m insane, right?”

“No, you’re not insane.” Dean answered with an easy shake of his head. 

Dean was gorgeous in the sunlight, and in spite of the situation your heartbeat picked up when his eyes lingered on yours just a beat longer than they usually would.

“Oh god. That makes me feel  _ so much worse _ .” Charlie said, just barely audible as her face fell even further. 

“Look.” You said as you glanced between Charlie and Dean. “We think something’s happening here. Something that can’t really be explained. At least not easily.” 

“And we’re gonna stop it.” Dean added, determination in his voice. “But we could use your help.” 

“How?” Charlie asked unsurely, her eyes so sad and lost. 

“We need to see where she died.” You told her. “See if we can figure out what happened.” 

Charlie looked conflicted, and your eyes went to Sam as you subtly jerked your head toward her, the nonverbal signal for ‘talk her into it’.

“I know it’s probably difficult for you, but we need to stop this from happening again, Charlie. Getting a look at that room is the only way to make that happen.” Sam coaxed.  

***

Charlie quietly slipped the second story window open and Sam crawled through first, his massively tall body fitting surprisingly smoothly through the window. Next up was you. Sam held out a hand and helped guide you silently to the ground. Dean came through last, carrying a bag of gear, which he handed through to you before he entered the room. 

You laid the large black bag out on the bed, and dug through; pulled out a video camera. 

“What did you tell Jill’s mom?” Sam asked. 

“I just told her I needed some time alone with Jill’s things. I  _ hate _ lying to her.” Charlie replied as her hand came up to rub over her face tiredly. 

“Trust us, it’s for the greater good.” Dean assured her as he dug out an EMF meter from the bag and fiddled with it.  

“What are you guys looking for?” Charlie asked curiously. 

She glanced at each of you and you shrugged a shoulder.

“We’ll let you know as soon as we find it.” You said as you handed Sam the video cam.

“Hey, night vision?” He asked, and Dean leaned over to push the right button. “Thanks. Perfect.” 

Dean smirked, and posed a bit, casting a glance over his shoulder when he noticed that Sam was looking at him on the screen of the cam in night vision.

“Do I look like Paris Hilton?” Dean asked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam huffed and looked like he was going to retort, but you caught his eye and he swallowed down the joke. With a smirk and a shrug, Dean returned his attention to his EMF meter. Flicking the switch on, he started a calculated sweep of the room. 

You just focused on ignoring the way your stomach had flipped at Dean’s little smirk. All three of you in the tiny room was basically too many cooks in the kitchen, so you opted to give the boys room to work and stood with Charlie off to the side. 

“So, I don’t get it. I mean the first victim  _ didn’t  _ summon Mary and the second victim  _ did. _ How’s she choosing ‘em?” Sam wondered as he examined the room through the camera screen. 

He’d opened the closet door as he spoke, and he was just finishing his cursory exam of the full length mirror that hung inside when Dean replied.

“Beats me.” Dean answered while Sam closed the door; he hadn’t found anything unusual. “I wanna know why Jill said it in the first place.” 

Charlie shrugged, “It was just a joke.” 

“Yeah, well, somebody’s gonna say it again.” You sighed. “It’s just a matter of time.” 

Sam wandered into the little ensuite bathroom, and you watched curiously as he leaned forward to get a closer look at the area just beneath the bathroom mirror. 

“Whaddya got, Sam?” You asked when Sam looked back at you. 

“There’s a blacklight in the trunk, right?” 

You raised an eyebrow and looked to Dean for confirmation. Dean nodded and you smiled, of course there was. 

“I’ll get it.” You offered, hand held out toward Dean for the keys. 

Dean tossed them easily to you and you quickly made the trip back out the window and to the car to fetch the light. 

When you got back to the room Sam had already gotten the mirror down and laid it across the bed. You tugged the curtains closed behind you, plunging the room into semi-darkness, and tossed the blacklight to Sam.

The paper backing on the mirror tore away easily, and Sam clicked on the blacklight. Instantly, a palm print illuminated brightly; it looked like it was dripping down the back. 

Your brow furrowed as Sam moved the light lower to reveal a name; Cary Bryman, finger painted there.  _ Who the hell is Cary Bryman? _

“Cary Bryman?” Charlie read aloud, confusion in her voice. 

“You know who that is?” You questioned as your eyes flashed to Charlie’s. 

“No.” She replied, her head shaking softly in denial. 

You looked between Dean and Sam, “Guess we have some research to do.” 

***

“So, Cary Bryman was an eight year old boy.” You informed everyone as you walked up the park bench that Sam, Dean and Charlie sat on. “He was killed in a hit and run. Car was described as black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver.” 

“Oh my god.” Charlie breathed. 

“What?” Sam asked, eyes locked on her face intently. 

“Jill drove that car.” Charlie explained incredulously. 

“We need to get back to your friend Donna’s house.” Dean said with a frown. 

A picture of what was happening clearly began to form for the three of you, though none of you chose to elaborate for Charlie. 

***

Late afternoon light filtered through the closed blinds that hung in the bathroom where Steven Shoemaker had died. The bathroom mirror was laid out on the floor, Sam sprawled over it with the blacklight while you and Dean crouched on either side of him. 

No one was surprised to see the palm print light up, but the name scrawled in sloppy writing beneath punched a small breath from your lungs. 

“Linda Shoemaker.” Sam read slowly before his eyes flashed to Dean’s and they shared a dark look. 

Considering Jill had been a hit and run driver, you’d bet your last dollar Steven Shoemaker had caused someone’s death. 

Sam hung the mirror back on the wall, and the three of you headed downstairs to talk with Donna. See if maybe you could figure out exactly what was making Mary target these particular people.

Donna was less than happy with the line of questioning Dean initiated, and it wasn’t unexpected. Her father had just died mysteriously and here were three strangers and her friend asking her questions she’d rather not answer. 

You hated that it had to be done, but other people were at risk, and Donna had the answers you needed to stop someone else from dying. 

“Why are you asking me all this?” Donna asked, anger and hurt in her voice and all over her face. 

“Look, we’re sorry, but it’s important.” Sam soothed gently. 

“Yeah, Linda’s my mom, okay?” Donna said with a glare. “And she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and that’s  _ it _ . I think you should leave.” 

“Now, Donna, just listen-” Dean started, but Donna cut him off. 

“Just get out of my house!” She yelled before she stormed off up the stairs. 

Dean’s hand instinctively went out to pull her back, but he clenched his fist last second and dropped his arm. 

“Oh my god. Do you really think her dad could have killed her mom?” Charlie asked with huge eyes. 

Sam’s eyes locked on yours then he glanced back at Charlie and shrugged before he nodded. Dean shifted uncomfortably, and you bit your lip. 

“Maybe.” Sam finally replied somberly. 

“I think I should stick around.” Charlie said, sending a sad glance up the stairs. 

Dean nodded, “Alright, well just, whatever you do, don’t-” 

“Believe me, I won’t say it.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this update took so long, but holy crap it ended up so fluffy. Like, I wasn't expecting this level of fluff to happen but it just came out that way. XD I was planning to draw some stuff out more, but I really like the direction this took and I hope you do too. Lemme know what you think in the comments. <3

Later that night after you’d returned to the motel, the boys had gone to their room, and you’d gone to yours. Dean and Sam had planned to do some research, and you were wiped. 

The lights were off in your room; you’d just changed into a comfortably adorable boy shorts/tank top pj set, and crawled beneath the blankets when the door between the two rooms opened quietly.  

It was unexpected, so you sat up to see who was coming in. Dean appeared in the doorway and then shut the door behind himself. You wondered briefly if that meant Dean knew that Sam knew, and fuck, wasn’t that complicated? 

“Hey, what’s up?” You asked. 

“Think we got a lead.” Dean said as he walked over and sat down on the edge of your bed facing you with one leg bent up on the bed, and the other hanging off onto the ground. 

“Yeah?” 

“Looks like we might be dealing with a chick named Mary Worthington. Apparently she was murdered in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Case is unsolved and she died right in front of a mirror. Crime scene photo shows her bloody hand print on it with what looks like an attempt to spell out her killer’s name.” 

“Long way for a spirit or whatever to go.” You commented; Fort Wayne was what, an hour and a half away? 

“Yeah, well, there’s nothing local that fits. So I, uh, I widened the search.” Dean said with a shrug, like it was just common sense, nothing impressive. “We’re gonna check in with the police officer who worked the case first thing tomorrow. He’s retired, still lives in the area though.” 

“Sweet! Good job finding a lead.” You said encouragingly with a grin. 

Dean smiled crookedly and rubbed the back of his neck, like he was embarrassed. Which really, he probably was. And right then you made it a point to compliment him more, because holy cute much?

“So, uh, Sam knows, huh?” Dean asked without preamble. “About last night.” 

The dim light from the crack you’d left in the bathroom door wasn’t nearly enough to make out his expression, but you scrutinized his face for some sign of what he was thinking anyway. Unfortunately his face was carefully neutral. 

“Yeah, he figured it out on his own. Well, kinda.” You blurted out. “At first he thought I was loudly masturbating to you.” Dean laughed. “Shut up! He actually wanted to  _ talk  _ about it. Like, seriously, if I overheard someone I thought was masturbating to my brother the  _ last _ thing I’d wanna do is  _ talk _ about it. Not that I have a brother and-” 

“Hey.” Dean cut you off with a grin, clearly amused at your awkwardness. “It’s okay. I’m not upset or anything. Kinda makes it easier if we’re gonna keep doing this, ya know.” 

“Are we?” You asked self-consciously as you picked at a ball of lint on the comforter. “Gonna keep doing this, I mean?”

“Well, yeah.” Dean said a little unsure, and you looked up to see him move closer to you. “I thought that we both wanted to, you know, see where this goes.” 

Okay, but what did that mean? See where this goes like ‘let’s keep fucking each other casually while I still sleep with other people and during the day we pretend nothing’s going on’? Or see where this goes like ‘I really like you and I want to date you and see how things go’? 

“But if you changed your mind-” Dean started when he misread your silence. 

“No!” You exclaimed, eyes wide, heart pounding in your chest. “I didn’t change my mind, I just… Okay, listen, not to be the Sam in the room right now, but we need to actually have a conversation about what the hell we’re doing. Because I can’t just… I mean, I know you’ve had your fair share of random hookups, and so have I once in awhile, but I can’t with you. Dean, this can’t be that.” 

“Yeah, obviously.” Dean said in a light tone as he shifted on the bed to sit beside you, one of his arms wrapped over your shoulders and pulled you toward him until your head rested under his chin and your arms automatically enveloped him too. If your heart was racing before, now it was going practically light speed. “Look, I know neither of us is, uh, very good at this stuff, but I dunno. I kinda wanna try. With, um, with you.” 

Warmth spread through your chest at his words and you wanted to say something, to agree or let him know how you were feeling, but emotion blocked your throat. This was Dean,  _ Dean Winchester _ , the guy you’d wanted basically forever, actually telling you he was interested in you.  _ Maybe I’m hallucinating, or misinterpreting or fucking something because how is this even possible? _

“I kinda wanna try with you too.” You said softly and Dean’s arms tightened around you a little at the admission. “I sort of maybe like you. A lot. And now I sound like I’m fucking twelve.” 

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head while you rolled your eyes even though inside you were dying a little because it was so damn sweet. Wrapped up in the warmth of Dean’s arms was quickly becoming your favorite place to be. 

“Nah, it was cute.” Dean disagreed, and you could hear the smile in his voice. “I think you’re pretty awesome too.” 

And there went your heart again, beating so fast that you didn't know how Dean couldn’t hear it. Your cheeks burned, and you turned your face into Dean’s chest like you didn’t want him to see, which was just dumb, because in that position he couldn’t anyway.

“So, uh, what do we tell Sam?” You wondered aloud in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Because I know for a fact he’s gonna grill me the first chance he gets. He already threatened to kick your ass for me, by the way.” 

Dean laughed, “Like you’d need him to kick my ass for you.” 

“Damn right, I could do it myself.” You agreed even though you knew you probably couldn’t. 

A grin lit up Dean’s face and he tugged you back a little so he could look at you while he spoke. 

“How about we tell him we’re giving it a shot? And that he can hold off on the ass kicking for now.” Dean said. 

“Okay.” You replied. 

“Good. Wanna get some sleep? We got an early start tomorrow. I thought I could, um, stay in here with, uh, with you tonight. If that’s okay?” 

“Yeah, that’s okay.” You said with a wide smile. 

Dean leaned in and kissed you slow and sweet, and you thought it would heat up, but he kept it gentle and you sank easily into it. When he pulled away it was only long enough to stand up and strip down to his boxers and t-shirt before he slipped under the covers with you. 

Somehow you ended up with Dean laying on his back, your head on his chest just over his heart and the steady beat of it, the heat of him all around you, was a kind of comfort you could tell would be addictive. 

“Who would’ve guessed Dean Winchester’s a cuddler?” You asked brightly. 

“Tell anyone, and you have to die.” Dean teased. “I’ve got a reputation, ya know.” 

You hummed suggestively, if a little sleepily, “Mmm. Maybe you should jog my memory.” 

“Maybe in the morning, sweetheart.” Dean said fondly when you followed up your suggestion with a yawn. 

“Definitely in the morning.” You mumbled before letting your mind drift peacefully. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry guys, I really didn't realize how much time had passed since I updated this. I've got a few challenges and things coming up, so I can't promise another update soon, but I do promise that this series won't ever be abandoned. It's just gonna take a little longer than I wanted to get through. <3 Also, next chapter will be more plotty. ;)

Early the next morning you woke warm and comfortable, curled up on your side with one of Dean’s arms pillowing your head and the other wrapped snugly around your waist. When you noticed Dean’s breaths were still even and deep, you stifled a lazy yawn. A smile quirked your lips and you let yourself relax against him and just enjoy it. 

At least until he shifted and his very, very, hard cock brushed against the swell of your ass. Arousal pooled in your gut, a slow burn of heat that made you painfully aware of every point of contact between Dean’s body and yours. Really, what the hell was it about Dean that got you turned on so damn fast? 

“Mornin’” Dean said softly in a sleep rough voice that sent a shiver down your spine. Instinctively, your thighs squeezed together, and you shifted back a little to rock against him.

“Yeah.” You agreed when his hand slipped under the hem of your tank-top, skimmed up the bare skin of your belly until he cupped your breast. 

His thumb brushed over your nipple and a gasp stuttered from your throat. Pleasure throbbed hot between your legs and you panted breathily, hitched one leg back up over Dean’s hip and gave him better access to where you really wanted his hand. 

“Dean,” you gasped urgently, guided his hand down to dip beneath your shorts. “Please.”     

“Fuck, sweetheart.” 

Just the tip of his middle finger pressed gently over your clit, circled it soft and slow until you rocked into it, begged for more. Then he slid his thick finger slickly, easily, inside of you. Felt so fucking good that your breathing hitched and you moaned. Not long after that, Dean added a second finger, the stretch of it so damn good. Thrusted his fingers in and out of you perfectly, palm grinding against your clit with every thrust in. 

Heat quickly built in your belly, and then Dean bit down just where your neck and shoulder met, sucked there. His tongue darted out to soothe the sting of it, and everything drew taut, your body stiffened and you whimpered before you held your breath. So goddamn close, right fucking there. 

All it took was the scrape of Dean’s stubble over the mark he’d just made combined with his palm grinding hard against your clit and your muscles clamped down as you came on his fingers. Ecstasy rushed through you, and you got even slicker with your orgasm.  

Slowly, Dean withdrew his fingers and just as you reached down to tug your shorts off with the intention of crawling onto Dean and riding his cock until you both came; a knock sounded on the adjoining door, and Sam’s voice filtered through it, “C’mon, guys! Up and at ‘em, we got a case here!” 

“Fuck.” You swore quietly before you yelled in the direction of the door, “Cockblock!” 

“Gross!” Sam yelled back, “Just be ready to go in fifteen. Ugh. I’ll go grab breakfast.” 

About thirty seconds, was how long you gave Sam to get out of his room, before you followed through on your intentions, tugged off your shorts and pulled down Dean’s boxers then climbed on top of him and sank down wet and hot around him. 

“God, I love your cock.” You said hotly as you rocked your hips, ground your clit against his pelvis before you lifted yourself up and slammed back down, over and over, Dean’s hands tight on your thighs. 

And fuck, the whole damn time, Dean’s bright green eyes flicked between where his cock slid hot and fucking perfect into your soaking wet pussy and your face. Kept looking up at you like he wanted to make sure you loved every goddamn minute. 

“So fucking hot.” He groaned when you leaned down, propped your hands up by his head and never broke the rhythm. 

Your nipples brushed against his chest with every rock of your hips, and sparks of pleasure gathered low in your belly. So fucking close, Dean’s eyes closed tight and you knew he was too.  _ Fuck, fuck,  _ Dean’s hands slid around to grab your ass and pull you down harder onto him, as he thrust up into you. 

So goddamn hot that you burned up with it, slammed into your second climax with a force that left you breathless and still you kept up, pushed down onto Dean’s cock, bounced back up and clenched your muscles around him all through it. 

“C’mon,” You moaned, “C’mon, Dean. Just, fucking, come-” 

As soon as the words left your mouth realization hit you but it was too late, Dean’s hips flexed, he pushed deep into you and came in hot pulses that made you shiver. Felt so good, and wrong at the same time. New. Never done it before and shouldn’t have now. 

A long moment later Dean’s eyes blinked open, and he noticed the panic on your face, “Shit, what happened? You okay?”

You opened your mouth and tried to speak, but all that came out was a little puff of air, like the words just wouldn’t come. In one smooth movement, Dean rolled you onto your back next to him, and leaned over you, concern all over his face, “Baby, you gotta talk to me, okay? Can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.” 

You sucked in a breath, and finally forced out, “We- uh, we forgot. A condom… We forgot to use one.” 

Dean’s eyes widened like he’d never forgotten before, then again, you sure hadn’t, “Fuck.” 

“Yeah.” You agreed, “I um, I’m on birth control, but- I-I’m less than reliable with taking it and that makes it less effective I know, I mean I try to remember but sometimes we’re busy and I get back to the motel exhausted and I-” 

Dean’s lips on yours cut you off and you let him kiss you calm. Or  _ calmer _ anyway. Anxiety still twisted in your stomach and you forced back tears that gathered behind your eyes. No fucking point in crying when you didn’t  _ know _ if there was even a problem. You needed to focus on what you could do. 

“Plan B.” You said, and Dean just looked at you confused. “It’s a pill. Over the counter, just need to drop by a pharmacy on our way. It um, helps prevent, uh, pregnancy. Which would be a good thing to prevent. Because hunting and babies don’t mix, you know? And I don’t even  _ want _ kids, probably, and-” 

“Okay.” Dean interrupted, “So, plan B.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, let’s get dressed and then we’ll go, uh, do that.” Dean said with a nod, like he was affirming what he’d just said. 

Curiosity nagged at you as you climbed out of bed and walked toward the bathroom to take a quick shower, “How come you’re not freaking out over this more?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and offered you a little half-smile that made your heart stutter wildly in your chest, “Dunno. Not that freaked out I guess. Figure odds are pretty slim, right?” 

“Right.” You agreed, and they probably were, but you’d still be anxious until your next period came and confirmed everything was normal.  

And that was how you ended up standing in the family planning aisle at the pharmacy with a very uncomfortable Dean next to you and a very confused Sam waiting out in the car, “You didn’t have to come in, you know. I told you I coulda grabbed this box by myself.” 

Dean shifted his feet a little then gave you a tight smile, “Yeah, but it’s my fault too, so…” 

Just as you reached out for the box Dean plucked it off the shelf and then walked over to the cold drink section, grabbed you some juice to take it with. You followed him to the cash, half-stunned while he paid for everything, and then he handed you the bag before he held open the door for you.

Warmth spread like sticky honey through your chest as you trailed Dean to the car and climbed in back. You smiled at Sam’s concerned raised brow and a few miles down the road when he’d gotten tired of silently staring at you, waiting for you to cop to whatever you and Dean had been doing in the pharmacy, you pried open the box, swallowed the pill with a mouthful of juice and crossed your fingers. 

Dean's eyes met yours in the rear-view and the affection in them made your breath catch. Made you feel like you'd be fine, so you smirked at him before you looked out the window and focused your thoughts back on Mary Worthington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a big huge thank you to [@Brenna_Fae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna_Fae/pseuds/Brenna_Fae) without whose timely advice, this chapter wouldn't be what it is. I told her I was in the middle of a hot morning sex scene and had forgotten the condom, thinking haha, I'll just go back and fix it, when she was like "Wait, what if you just made that part of the story?" And that's how this happened. ;)


End file.
